Numerous portable brushes have been provided in which a bristle member is adjusted to a fully concealed position within a housing or in which the bristle member is fully contained within a housing such that the bristle member or brush is concealed when not in use. Such brushes are adaptable to be conveniently carried about a person, for example, in a pocket or in a handbag and useable for a variety of purposes. These purposes include grooming, clothes brushes for removing lint and other debris, shoe brushes and the like. A principle benefit of such brushes is their compact construction and ease of operation.
Previously developed portable brushes have required numerous components and complex actuating mechanisms. Furthermore, the construction of such prior brushes has required strict adherence to close manufacturing tolerances. This requirement of close manufacturing tolerances has a direct bearing upon the reliability and life of such portable brushes. The number of components and complexity of actuation, additionally, has a direct bearing on the wear of the brush components. Furthermore, previously developed brushes have not provided for a receptacle to collect debris cleaned from an article, such as, for example, clothing, but permit the debris to be merely moved from one place to another and not removed from the article of clothing.
A need has thus arisen for a brush that has a minimum number of components and which is simple to actuate to ensure a reliable product and one which is maintenance free. A need has further arisen for a brush that is easy to manufacture in that manufacturing tolerances are not critical. A need has further arisen for a clothes brush which is provided with structure for collecting debris removed from clothing. A need has further arisen for a brush that is compact and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.